


Implementing Impregnation Protocol

by heeroluva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drugged Sex, Impregnation, Lactation, Mind Manipulation, Other, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: The latest alien ruin that Amelia's archaeologist father drags her to has big plans for her.





	Implementing Impregnation Protocol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marie_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_L/gifts).



Amelia is sixteen and more than tired of being dragged from planet to planet by her archeologist father to explore another lost alien ruin. Once she’d loved them, but after a while they are all the same. Don’t get her wrong, she loves her father and the motley crew that he’d put together, the group having practically raised her, but she wants to be around people her own age, doesn’t want to reply on the spotty deep space internet to chat with the few friends she’s managed to hold onto over the years. 

Sitting at the base of the stairs at the newest of a long line of overgrown alien temples, Amelia is idly working on her homework, chewing on the tip of her stylus as she contemplates where to begin this complicated math problem. A gust of wind pushes her black curls into her face, and with a huff she shoves them back. 

“Amelia.” 

The whisper of her name causes her to look around in confusion, shoving her tablet into her pocket as she stands. 

“Amelia.” Her name comes again, louder this time.

“Is that you Dad?” Amelia calls but receives no answer. The scraping of metal against metal causes her to jump and she back away from the stairs, watches as a vine covered wall to the left of them slowly sinks down revealing a dark opening. 

“Amelia.” The voice calls again, louder this time and clearly coming from within. 

Heart racing in her chest, Amelia know she shouldn’t move closer, should wait for her father, but she can’t stop her feet from moving forward, can’t stop herself from squeezing through the weave of the vines into the dark hallway beyond. 

Amelia begins to tremble with fear as her body moves without her input, terror rising the deeper she goes into the darkness, until the scant light entering the corridor behind her fades to nothing. “Please stop. Let me go,” she whispers to whatever entity has her in its grasp, but she receives no response. 

Bumping into something unexpectedly, she cries out, flinching as soft green lights suddenly flicker to life, revealing a room filled with rows and rows of strange chairs, one of which she’s just run into. 

_Alien lifeform detected. Gender: female. Age: unknown but hormone levels indicate sexual maturity and peak fertility. No pregnancy detected. Ovulation detected. Implementing impregnation protocol._

Amelia jumps at the metallic disembodied voice, the words unfamiliar, but her brain strangely able to understand them. Her brown eyes go wide with horror as she processes its words, and she tries to run away. Before she can make it more than two steps, long metal tendrils drop from the ceiling and wrap around her ankles and pull her towards the chair.

Amelia shriek and tries to fight it, clawing ineffectively at the smooth metal beneath her hands as she’s lifted easily into the chair. Metal restrains closing immediately over her wrists and ankles. Tears rise to her eyes as she shakes her head as she beg, “Please don’t do this. Please let me go.” 

The only response that Amelia receives is the way the chair shifts beneath her, tilting back as her arms are pulled straight from her sides forming a T, her knees bent and pushed up and back towards her body as her thighs are spread wide. She sputters and coughs as fluid abruptly rains down from above her, then hisses at the slight burn of it against her sensitive skin. 

When Amelia opens her eyes again, it’s to a chill, and she flinches as she watches her clothing literally melt away, leaving her bare body on display. More tears roll down her cheeks as she’s so completely exposed, her small breasts heaving as she begins to panic. She barely notices the jab of a needle, not until after her panic fades, until her muscles relax, until it’s a struggle to keep her eyes open as a peaceful euphoria rises within her. 

As the seconds tick by, Amelia begins to feel uncomfortably hot, her skin breaking into a sweat as her chest begins to rise and fall faster once more, this time panting as though she’d run a long way. She struggles to think, only distantly noticing that her nipples have hardened that there’s a strange ache settling low in her belly, and that she needs. Needs what she isn’t certain, but something, and desperately. “Please,” she whispers, begging for what she doesn’t know. 

_Subject is ready. Gathering arousal data._

Amelia watches with half lidded eyes as two long tubes capped with strange half spheres fall towards her before they fasten securely around her nipples and immediately begin to suck, the force of it pulling her small breasts and nipples into the device. Amelia cries out in shocked pleasure, back arching uncertain if she wants more or to pull away. So distracted is she by it that she doesn’t notice a similar tube falling between her legs until it closes over her clit. Amelia’s body convulses, eyes rolling back as she shatters, jerking at her bonds as fluid squirts from her as her very first orgasm is pulled from her by the machine. 

_Data gathered. Subject is easily aroused and self-lubricated. Proceed with shape testing._

A long metal arm folds down from the ceiling, moving between Amelia spread legs. Attached to it is a fairly cylindrical phallic shaped device, but as she watches it, the shape changes, bulging in places while it thins in other, strange protrusions growing before it goes smooth and uniform again. In another situation, Amelia might be amazed by the nanotech, but now all she feels is unwelcome desire.

As it presses closed, sliding against her spread and defenseless pussy, Amelia can’t help but whimper, in need or fear she isn’t certain. It pauses there for several long moments, an unfamiliar pressure before the suction cups covering her sensitive bits begin to vibrate. A startled cry is wrenched from Amelia, her back arching as another orgasm hits. At the same time the machine pushes deeply into her convulsing body, and she wails in shock as she orgasms again, shaking with the force of it, so overwhelmed that tears stream down her face. 

Before this day Amelia had never been touched by anyone else, had barely ever touched herself, and now some alien machine is introducing her to pleasure the likes of which she’d never known existed. The dull ache in her pussy at being filled so quickly for the first time quickly fades away to nothing. When the phallus within her begins to change shape, mapping out her insides, finding and exploring her sensitive spots, Amelia writhes against her bonds, toes curling, fists clenching, as her brain struggles to process the flood of pleasure it’s experiencing. 

It’s both a relief and a disappointment when it abruptly settles down, but Amelia has little chance to enjoy her reprieve as it begins to steadily swell within her, growing both longer and wider. At first the stretch isn’t bad, but then then it really begins to test her inexperienced muscles. She whines and clenches her teeth, certain that at any moment she’ll tear, that—

Eyes landing on her stomach, she cries out in shock at the bulge she sees there, low in her abdomen beneath her belly button, a shape that’s slowly growing. “Please, stop. It’s too much! I can’t! I can—” Amelia breaks off with a gasp as it begins to pulse within her. 

_Subject’s current limit reached. Proceeding with fertilization._

With each pulse of the phallus within her, a warm spurt is injected directly into her womb, and slowly her stomach begins to round even more with the volume of it. Twice she shakes with orgasm, barely noticing the needles that prick her nipples until they grow unbearably hot, swelling larger. She can’t help but whine in displeasure when the phallus suddenly stills and begins to pull out, wondering if it’s finally over and why that thought makes her so unhappy. 

_Fertilization complete. Scans indicate that the subject’s orgasms produce the hormones necessary for rapid growth. Proceeding with orgasm flood. Subject is highly adaptable. Setting program to random._

Amelia cries out when the machine shoves itself back into her, its motions mimicking fucking as it begins to piston in and out of her. If she thought she’d known pleasure, it has nothing on what she’s experiencing now, everything fading away until all she can do is feel. 

By the time her father finds her hours later, Amelia is in a new position, suspended face down from the ceiling, held securely by metal tendrils. Her breast having grown large, hanging beneath her swaying and dripping milk as the machine continues to fuck her. But they’re nothing compared to her burgeoning stomach, it’s massive bulk looking so very out of place on her tiny frame. 

Amelia’s eyes are wide and unseeing as she shakes with pleasure, showing no notice of her father’s presence until he calls up a console and shuts off the program, the machine setting her gentling on the wet floor beneath they pull away.

“No!” she shrieks. “Bring them back. Give them back!” She pounds at her father’s chest as he kneels at her side, pulling her again him, trapping her flailing arms between them. A sharp prick changes her screams to whispers and with one last soft, “Give them back,” the world turns to darkness.


End file.
